1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package substrate and a device for optical communication.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, optical fibers have been drawing attention mainly in the telecommunications field. In particular, in the field of IT (information technology), communication technology using optical fibers has been necessary for the development of high-speed Internet networks.
Then, it has been proposed for such network communication, including the Internet, that optical communication using optical fibers be used for communication between a basic network and terminal devices (personal computers, mobile devices, games and the like) and communication between terminal devices, in addition to communication in a basic network.
The present applicant has previously proposed a substrate for mounting an IC chip where a conductor circuit and an insulating layer are formed and laminated on both sides of a substrate, solder resist layers are formed as outermost layers, an optical element is mounted, and an optical path for transmitting an optical signal is formed so as to penetrate through this substrate for mounting an IC chip, as a substrate for mounting an IC chip that can be used in a terminal apparatus for optical transmitter/receiver system as those described above (see for example JP-A 2002-329891).
The contents of JP-A 2002-329891 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.